


Worf ao resgate

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Worf fez o seu melhor para parecer irritado e não preocupado.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worf to the rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998852) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Worf grunhiu, saindo das sombras. “Você foi visto.”

Quark pulou com um grito, surpreso por ver Worf ali, e então, depois de olhar ao redor para verificar se não foi ouvido, disse mais baixo. “Você disse que não ia ajudar.”

Worf fez o seu melhor para parecer irritado e não preocupado. “O que eu disse foi que não queria me envolver no seu plano irresponsável. Contudo, suspeitei que sem a minha ajuda, o seu plano certamente falharia. Parece que eu estava correto. Os guardas estão se aproximando, e sem ajuda, você será morto.

“Ha! Eu sabia que você se importava,” Quark disse, novamente alto demais para a situação.

“Estava meramente preocupado com o sucesso da missão, já que o Capitão Sisko declarou a importante de sua resolução.” Era uma mentira, e seu tom deixava isso claro, mas não admitiria isso.

“Continue se convencendo disso.” A essa altura, as tentativas de Worf eram transparentes demais para ele.

Ambos se viraram quando o som de botas se aproximou, o tempo estava acabando.

“Vá, agora. Vou manter os guardas distraídos. Encontre a caixa e me encontre de volta na estação.”

Quark se virou na direção que sua fonte disse que estava o cofre, e começou a correr. Quando chegou no final do corredor, se virou e olhou para Worf.

“Ei, Worf, não morra antes que eu possa me vangloriar sobre estar certo,” ele disse com um sorriso que mostrava dentes demais.

Worf só virou sua cabeça um pouco, e lhe dirigiu um sorriso leve. “Poderia dirigir o mesmo a você. Agora vá, a menos que queira se envolver na luta.”

Dessa vez, Quark obedeceu. Ele tinha visto Klingons lutarem antes, e isso definitivamente não era algo que gostaria de ver de novo, muito menos se envolver.


End file.
